combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy
General Information Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy (CMBN) is a video game in the Combat Mission (video game series) series. It is a simulation of infantry combat at the platoon and company level, during World War II, set during the battle of Normandy. The base game models some of the typical American and German army forces in use at that time. Expansion modules (described below) are also available, that provide additional nationalities, locations, and time frames.[1] Forces included in the game represent troops and vehicles typical of the U.S. Army, U.S. airborne, and German Army in the Normandy campaign following the initial invasion during the period 6 June 1944 to 1 September 1944. Individual squads, vehicles, and weapons are depicted, striving for a high level of realism in troop behavior and weapon effects. The game is currently in version 4.0 on the new Game Engine 4 for CMx2 -game engine. *Wikipedia entry on the Combat Mission series *CMBN entry at videogamegeek *Historical background Gameplay Content The game shipped with five campaigns (two training campaigns): * Devon - Basic Training * Task Force Raff - Combat Training * Courage and Fortitude * Panzer Marsch * The Road to Montebourg Also included were 21 standalone scenarios. Quick Battle generator makes it possible to play custom scenarios and there is multiplayer as well. Equipment 'US Army' Branches: Infantry Armor Armored Infantry Airborne Infantry Equipment: Small arms *M1911 .45 Cal Pistol *M1 Carbine *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M1 Garand (w/ M7) *M1903A1 Springfield *M1A1 Thompson *M3 Grease Gun *M1918 B.A.R. *M1919A6 LMG Heavy Weapons * M1A1 Bazooka * M9A1 Bazooka * M1919A4 Medium Machinegun * M1917A1 Browning Heavy Machinegun * M2HB Browning Heavy Machinegun * 57mm L/50 M1 Anti-tank Gun * 76mm L/50 M5 Anti-tank Gun * 60mm Mortar M2 * 81mm Mortar M1 Armored Cars *M8 Armored Car (early) *M8 Armored Car (mid) *M20 Scout Car Halftracks * M2A1 Halftrack * M3 Halftrack * M3A1 Halftrack * M4A1 Mortar Halftrack * M21 Mortar Halftrack Tanks *M5A1 Light Tank (w/ Rhino) *M4 Sherman (mid) *M4 Sherman (late) (w/ Rhino) *M4(105) Sherman (early) (w/Rhino) *M4(105) Sherman (mid) *M4A1 Sherman (mid) *M4A1 Sherman (late) (w/Rhino) *M4A1(76W) (early) *M4A3 Sherman (w/Rhino) *M4A3(75W) Sherman (early) (w/Rhino) *M4A3(75W) Sherman (mid) *M4A3(76W) Sherman (early) *M4A3(105) Sherman (early) (w/Rhino) *M4A3(105) Sherman (mid) Tank Destroyers *M10 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) (w/Rhino) *M10 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) (late) Self-Propelled Guns * M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage * M7B1 HMC Priest Light Vehicles *2.5 Tons 6x6 Cargo Truck *1/4 Ton 4x4 Truck "Jeep" Air Assets *P-51B Mustang Fighter Bomber *P-51D Mustang Fighter Bomber *P-47D Thunderbolt Fighter Bomber Artillery Assets * M2 4.2 Inch Mortar * M1A1 75mm Pack Howitzer * M2A1 105mm Howitzer * M3 105mm Howitzer * M1 4.5 Inch Gun * M1 155mm Howitzer * M1A1 155mm Gun "Long Tom" * M1 8 Inch Gun * M1 8 Inch Howitzer * M1 240mm Howitzer * T27 Xylophone Rocket * T27E2 Xylophone Rocket * T34 Calliope * 127mm Destroyer Naval Guns * 152mm Light Cruiser Naval Guns * 203mm Heavy Cruiser Naval Guns * 305mm Battleship Naval Guns * 356mm Battleship Naval Guns 'German Army' Branches: Infantry Panzergrenadier Panzer Equipment: Small arms *P38 Pistol *Karabiner 98k *Kar98k Schiessbecher *Kar98k Zf/4 *Gewehr 43 *Gewehr 43 Zf/4 *MP40 *MP44 *MG34 *MG42 *Panzerfaust 30k *Panzerfaust 30 Heavy Weapons * Panzerschreck RPzB 54 * MG34 Heavy Machinegun * MG42 Heavy Machinegun * sGrW34 8cm Mortar * leIG18 7.5cm Infantry Gun * sIG 22 15cm Infantry Gun * 5cm PaK 38 * 7.5cm PaK 40 * 7.62cm PaK 36® * 8.8cm FlaK 36 * 8.8cm PaK 43 * 8.8cm PaK 43/41 Armored Cars *PSW 222 *PSW 223 *PSW 234/1 *PSW 234/2 Puma Halftracks *Sd.Kfz 250/3 *Sd.Kfz 250/9 *Sd.Kfz 250/10 *Sd.Kfz 251/1 (Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/3 (Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/7 (Ausf. D) *Sd.Kfz 251/9 (Ausf. D) "Stummel" *Sd.Kfz 251/10 (Ausf. D) Tanks *Panzer IVG (late) *Panzer IVG (latest) *Panzer IVH (early) *Panzer IVH (late) *Panzer IVJ (early) *Panzer VD Panther (late) *Panzer VA Panther (early) *Panther VA Panther (mid) *Panzer VA Panther (late) *Panzer VG Panther (early) *Panzer VIE Tiger (mid) *Panzer VIE Tiger (late) Tank Destroyers *Marder IIIM *Jagdpanzer IV (early) *Jagdpanzer IV (mid) *Jagdpanzer IV (late) Assault Guns * StuG IIIG (early) * StuG IIIG (mid) * StuG IIIG (late) * StuH 42 (early) * StuH 42 (mid) Light Vehicles *Kübelwagen *Opel Blitz Truck Air Assets *Focke-Wulf 190A8 *Focke-Wulf 190F8 Artillery Assets * sGrW42 120mm Mortar * FK38 75mm Howitzer * leFH18M 105mm Howitzer * sFH18 150mm Howitzer * K18 170mm Gun * MRS18 210mm Howitzer "Brummbär" * 15cm Nebelwerfer 41 * 21cm Nebelwerfer 42 * 28cm Nebelwerfer 41 * 30cm Nebelwerfer 42 Factional Forces & Formations U.S. forces in the initial CM:BN release include U.S. Army regular and airborne forces. *Article on CMBN US forces *Article on CMBN British Forces *Article on CMBN Canadian Forces *Article on CMBN Polish Forces *Article on CMBN German Army forces *Article on CMBN Waffen SS Forces *Article on CMBN Kreigsmarine Forces *Article on Luftwaffe Forces Game Mechanics Hints & Tips Note Given the major changes from patches and V2.00 articles which deal with anything to do with the mechanis, as opposed to listings of troops etc, should be treated with caution unless the article specifically mentions V2.01 or later. Learning Video 'Smoke' Chad Harrison's tips on Smoke Rounds and White Phosphorous 'Deploying MGs at Hedgerows' http://www.battlefront.com/community/showpost.php?p=1291734&postcount=5%7CYankeeDogs tip Strategy & Tactics Note Given the major changes from patches and V2.00 articles which deal with anything to do with the mechanis, as opposed to listings of troops etc, should be treated with caution unless the article specifically mentions V2.01 or later. System Requirements System Requirements MINIMUM: *Operating System: Windows XP/Vista/Win7 *Processor: Pentium IV 1.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor *Video Card: GeForce 5200 or Radeon 9200 (32 Megabyte VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution) in OpenGL *Sound Card: DirectX 9 compatible Sound Card *System Memory: 256 Megabytes RAM *Hard Drive Space: 3.5 Gigabyte *Other Requirements: CD Drive (not needed for download version) *The game does not work in a virtualized environment (virtual machine) System Requirements SUGGESTED: *Operating System: Windows XP/Vista/Win7 *Processor: Pentium IV 2.8 GHz or equivalent speed AMD processor or better *Video Card: GeForce 6800 or Radeon x850 (256 Megabyte VRAM or better and must support 1024x768 or higher resolution) in OpenGL *Sound Card: DirectX 9 compatible Sound Card *System Memory: 1 Gigabyte or more RAM *Hard Drive Space: 4 Gigabyte *Other Requirements: CD Drive (not needed for download version, but recommended for backup) *The game does not work in a virtualized environment (virtual machine) Scenario (Battle and Campaign) Design Wiki articles: Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy Research External files: Original Scenarios Spreadsheet External sites: Battlefront File Repository Modules Four modules has been released for the game: * Commonwealth Forces * Market Garden * Vehicle Pack * Battle Pack 1 Category:Scenarios